Yaoi Fangirl's Beware!
by TurnTechGallows
Summary: Summary inside-   Shonen-ai
1. This is the start

I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji.  
>My first story for this,so it may be a little OCC.<p>

Summary-Yaoi fangirl of anime going going crazy over it see's Ciel and Sebastian and wants them to get together  
>can she make them get together or will she just ruin (OR Shonen-ai)<p>

_A girl_

As I walked around the streets walking pass a bunch of people gathering,around a kid and his butler who were talking and  
>walked I looked at them my mind went blank and many dirty thoughts went around in my head.<p>

As I went and followed the two who were already leaving from the mob of a already out of sight.

'Dang it they got I was going to ask if they were in a relationship.'I thought.

"Oh well." I said and thought as I kept walking forward.

-Ciel-

"I feel like someone talking about me Sebastian." Ciel said annoyed.

"Well master what should I do about that person talking about you."Sebastian said with a sigh,opening  
>the door and taking him inside the mansion.<p>

"Obiviously I don't who talking about me it could be Lizzy for all I care."He said with a sigh.

"Well master would you like some dessert. "His butler said.

"Yes I would.I'm in the mood for chocalate Sebastian."His master said.

"On it my lord."

_With-Me_  
>My Name-Bre<p>

I'm anime fan girl crazy about hair is red and and light I'm wearing is-  
>red and black layer shirt with a black skirt with white stalkings.<br>As I sat on the ground waiting for my friends at her house outside.  
>To tell them my the games begin.<p>

= _=  
>Well that's the begining of my adventure which I still don't know a good<br>name for.R&R~

!Bre!


	2. Or so I thought

Chapter 2:Plans

Yaoi Fangirl's Beware!

As I got up walking with my friends talking and discussing the plans on

what I was we reached a bench we sat down.

"So how are you going to actually find them again?"My friend asked.

I looked at her eyes wide for a second.  
>"Your right let's just ask people."I said getting<p>

up and walking away.

"But I never said anything like that."She said hystaricaly.

Running up behind me with my silent friend behind nodding her head silently.

As we asked people for answers as people answered some scurried we sighed and sat down on some steps."You know we had some luck we know the kids name Bre."My friend said.

"Yes lucky I may say..But where does he live Bre!That what we need to know and learn."My silented friend excaimed.

I looked at her not shocked by her noded at her with a sigh.

'Yeah we need to find where he lives.'I thought.

I got up with my friends and countinued our journey.

And this began the journey to our crazy fantasy.

With two people we had no idea who the hell were beside

* * *

>name.<p><p>

***Looks around*** Hey I haven't updated in a while so heres the next chapter I wrote this In my beautiful leather so may tears of beauty of writing .

Okay well that ends my note I will See chapter.


	3. Sounds better

I'm back .And it's 12:20 in the night I hope you like this chapter .Even if it's short.

Chapter 3.

"Sebastian!"Ciel screamedfrom his chair in his office.

"Yes is it?"Sebastian with a smile.

"I been hearing that someone is wanting to know more about I order you Sebastian to go get that person and bring it before my knees."Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord."With a hand to his heart and bowed.

* * *

><p><p>

"Do you have a feeling someone's talking about us?"I said questionly my friends right next to me.

"Maybe it's your imagination Bre!"My silent friend said looking up.

As soon as that said everything went the world soon faded with a blink of a eye .

When I woke up I felt my head I eye tried to opened my eyes.

When I opened them I saw-

A butler in black and a kid with a one.

I was looking for the whole time.

With a sigh I got up. I looked at the ground where my friends were not awake yet.

"Who are you?"I said rubbing my head.

"I'm Ciel are you is what I should be asking you and your friends I heard your talking about better explain."Ciel said frustrated.

"I'm Bre and my silent friend here is K and my other noisy friend is A."I said.

" that dosen't explain at all."He said getting more angry.

"Okay I'll tell you."I said.

"Start any moment now."

"Okay."

I took A deep started.

"Well I was just randomly walking on the street going to my friends I saw you and your butler,and I was like they could be dating why wouldn't you be dating 's your I decided with my friends to invistagate further with wouldn't I .And well we started asking everyone questions about answered some answered partly but we still kept that ends my story."I said happily with a smile.

At the end of my speech Ciel eye was twiching and The Butler was smirking and laughing.

* * *

>I looked at them wondering that was wrong with the question was what's wrong with me?.<p><p>

Is it really.I typed up and finished at 1:07.I hope you liked it.R&R!

#_#


	4. No matter what

I DO NOT Kuroshitsuji-Yeah in my dreams~! 

Note-Wow I haven't updated in a while.I noticed some errors which I have to It keeps cutting of some make the sentence not make another note Spring Break is almost .Sad I this should make up for some of it.

Chapter 4

I stared at them with my friends by my confused at the laughter and frown.I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Umm did I do something." I asked curious.

"No nothing." Ciel said annoyed and possibly will be all day.

"My lord would you like me to get a room for them." Sebastian said.

"'ll be here for a while,Sebastian." With that response Sebastian led them out the door.

Ciel sighed.'Whats with these girls?Me and Sebastian 's MY(I could tell) butler for godsakes.' Ciel thought.

()^^()

\

I looked at the room with my friends behind was a beautiful room.

"It's a beautiful room!" I said happily.

"Well what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much." He said.

With a smile and bow he left.

Now for plans!

"Okay any plans now?" I asked my friends.

They looked at each other with a smirk.

"Why don't we just tell them to kiss?" My excited friends asked.

"You ediot!Just because you tell them there not going to do what you sa-wait if we do what if Ciel gets all nervous maybe he does have feeling for his then the could makeout and we take pictures and-"

Your getting creepy I do like some parts of your plans about all were the guest here." My silent friend said speaking up.

"Then its settled were going for that." I said punching my fist in the air.

With a nod of my friends we settled in our beds.

'It was this just because we saw them that went searching for information for them some of the answer were weird .What about a guard with got kidnapped by it led us to this.' I smile I went asleep.

After all I wouldn't give up that easily.

No matter what.

, I didn't update during spring the last since its the end of the work.*Sigh*

Oh well i'm updating my other work to.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door,which I moaned into my pillow and turned.

Time to get up.I looked around sleep in my eyes and a little dizzy to see my friends still asleep.

With a half sigh I walked over to the beds and poked them with my finger.

"Wake up." I said almost falling from my lack of balance.

"Whug..do you want?"She said sleepy to.

"Get up and wake up sheep before I get out of the bathroom."

With a nod, I walked out the door and looked at the hallway wondering where the bathroom was.

I walked down the stairs looking around for Sebastian appeared.

"Oh umm do you know where the bathroom is?" I said.

Asking such a stupid question ofcourse he does he's the butler.

Ediot.

" way Miss." I looked up and followed him up the stairs.

'He seems nice.I wonder about the plans like way older not that old but who cares they seem to be with each other a lot it seems.'

I looked had stopped at the door as I nearly ran into the back of him.I shaked my head.I need stop thinking while walking.

"Here it is Miss." He said opening it for me.

" you!" I said with a smile.

With that I went in.I went to the sink turning both of the faucets on,and letting it run for a couple seconds before I could wash my face.

I looked in the mirror.

Oh god I looked pale.

Stupid morning.

I cleaned my hands,and rubbed my eyes one more time before stalking out of the restroom.


End file.
